This invention relates generally to the field of latching devices and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of key operated door latching devices.
A latching device holds lids, doors, and other closure pieces in a closed position on related boxes, cabinets, vending machines, doorways and other framed structures. When desired to maintain the structure secure, the latch mechanism is provided with a locking device, such as a keyed lock. There are great numbers of latching and locking devices available on the market, yet not all these devices are capable of meeting the needs of high security areas and/or withstanding the demands of high impact and abusive areas.
By way of example, but not limitation, one high security and abusive area requiring specially designed latching and locking devices is that of vending machines. Hordes of vandals have taken a large toll on the vending machine industry, pilfering millions of dollars yearly from destroyed or illegally accessed money boxes. Vandals use numerous methods, including the use of professional tools, with varying degrees of brutality, to open the door and access the money. Needless to say, the industry is desperately seeking new latching and locking devices which will thwart the efforts of the vandals and otherwise provide tight, secure and dependable latching and locking.